


first

by greatwonfidence



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Anal, First Time Together, M/M, Wow, glorified PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: Austin and Jeff spend a night together.





	first

Austin wakes up naturally, a soft ray of sunlight finding its way between the edge of the window and the just-too-small curtain to land gracefully on his face. He moves to stretch his arms back and is met with slight resistance - it takes a second to finish yawning and gather his surroundings. He runs his fingertips carefully along the hand connected to the arm tossed over his waist. He smiles to himself, hypothesis confirmed - Jeff is still here and cuddling with him.

Jeff sighs in his sleep and wraps his arms tighter around his little spoon. Austin thinks to himself that the noise is cute - a lot of Jeff noises are cute, actually. And that thought is what brings him back to the night before.

  

It starts with Austin's confession. Staring at the floor of his best friend's dorm room, not so much professing his feelings as shamefully admitting them. Fully prepared for Jeff to knock him out for being so disgusting. But he doesn't (of course he doesn't, he's  _Jeff_ ); instead he grabs Austin's face and kisses him, long and hard, leaving both of them breathless.

 

"I've wanted to do that to you for  _forever_ , dude." He strokes his thumb against Austin's cheek, smiling at the way he leans into the touch.

"I've wanted you to do that to me for forever." Austin glances at the doorway. "Ian will be back any minute, won't he?"

"Oh shit, probably." Jeff bites his lip, dropping his hand to Austin's shoulder. All he wants right now is to be alone with him. "Hey, uh, what do you think about-"

"Going back to my room? I think that's a great idea."

They grin at each other. Minds in perfect sync as always.

 

Their mouths only separate briefly to ensure they aren’t about to walk into furniture. When the back of Austin’s knees meet the edge of the bed he can’t help but let out a squeak - something he’s sure Jeff will tease him for later, but for now, it just makes him look at him with hunger in his widened eyes.

“You look really good like that,” Austin says, hands on Jeff’s waist. Jeff responds by pushing him the rest of the way down onto the bed.

“What a sweet-talker.” Jeff hooks his fingers into the waistband of Austin’s pants and glances up for permission. Austin nods enthusiastically and takes off his own shirt, then lifts his hips to help Jeff. His underwear comes off, too, leaving him entirely naked. His cock curves upward against his stomach, dripping a little.

“Take off yours too,” Austin insists, grabbing at the front of Jeff’s hoodie. Jeff laughs and kisses Austin before stepping back to undress himself. He wants to place their clothes together, but Austin has carelessly thrown his own clothes in different directions. Austin looks at Jeff’s cock with wide eyes, hoping the throb the sight sent through his own dick hadn’t been visible.

“So pushy. And whiny.” Jeff tuts at him, climbing on top. “Are you gonna be like this the whole time, pretty boy?”

Austin blushes and grins, hands moving back to Jeff’s waist the second they’re able to. “Keep touching me and you’ll find out.”

  

He continues to be like that the whole time, even while getting blown with three fingers in his ass. He whimpers out short compliments, lots of oh’s and taking God’s name in vain. He doesn’t have time to feel embarrassed about his whine when Jeff’s mouth pops off of him.

Jeff exhales teasingly over Austin’s wet cock as he removes his fingers, making him squirm. He’s about five seconds away from begging, but Jeff rises up and captures Austin’s needy mouth in a rough kiss. The skin-on-skin contact of their lower bodies feels burning hot.

“Are you ready?” Jeff asks when they separate. His lips are red from use and he has a line of drool down his chin.

“I think if you just keep looking at me like that I’m going to cum.” He chuckles at the thought. “Yes, I’m super ready.”

Jeff licks his lips and takes hold of his cock, aligning it with Austin’s hole. His heart races - anxiety, excitement.

“You’ll tell me if it hurts?” he asks, to be sure. Austin nods, holding his breath, eyes trained on  the joining of their bodies like he’s afraid he’ll miss it if he blinks. Jeff nods back and slowly, with one hand holding up one of Austin’s thighs, pushes in.

God, the way Austin’s eyes roll back. It seems like he can’t think of a sound to make for a moment. The disappearance of all of his cognitive abilities culminate into the release of a shuddering moan - probably the hottest noise Jeff has ever heard.

“Holy shit,” Jeff groans. “Are you okay?”

“God. Yeah.” Austin’s eyes are shut and he grips the sheets tightly with both hands. “Just go slow, okay?”

“No problem.” He draws back a bit and rocks inward again, loving the way Austin’s eyelashes flutter when he can’t decide whether to keep them shut or not. Jeff keeps moving like this until he hears Austin start to mumble words. “What was that?”

“I said... you’re so hot.” Austin pants, his entire face flushed. “You feel really- ah- really good.”

“Oh,” Jeff grins, somehow managing to be bashful even in the positions they’re in. “Well, you’re really cute. I love the sounds you’re making.”

“You do?” It’s Austin’s turn to smile now, refusing to meet Jeff’s eyes. “I feel like I sound pathetic. And whiny.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” Jeff says, tracing his fingertips up Austin’s chest. He can feel each breathy gasp, each overwhelmed hitch. His hand reaches his partner’s face and he holds him by the chin for a moment, living for the unfocused look Austin gives him when they finally make eye contact.

“Harder, please,” is all he says.

Jeff is happy to oblige, maintaining the same speed but pushing in rougher than before. Austin hooks his leg behind Jeff’s back in an attempt to pull him in and be as close as possible. It works.

“God, Jeff, you- you’re so good. Can’t believe you knew h-how to do this so good and I never knew.”

Jeff absentmindedly slips a finger into Austin’s mouth, running it along the curve of his tongue. Austin keeps babbling around it, but is clearly impeded, as most of what he has to say just comes out as moaning. Jeff adds two more fingers and Austin gives up talking and just sucks.

“Good boy,” Jeff purrs. Austin’s cock twitches at the words. “You like that? Praise is your thing, huh?”

Austin has to force himself to not audibly react to that. Instead he lifts his hips and then Jeff suddenly goes impossibly deeper and that makes him gasp, mouth hanging open. Jeff takes his hand back and wraps it around his partner’s dick.

“Oh god. Oh my god.” Austin tries to keep his hips up to maintain the angle, but his body is weak and Jeff ends up holding him up for that purpose. “Jeff, you’re- I’m gonna-“

“I know, baby,” Jeff’s thrusting gets sloppy, focusing only on getting Austin off.

And he does get off, with squeezed-shut eyes and another one of those beautiful shaky moans. Cum shoots mostly over his own body; some lands nearby on the sheets. Jeff keeps fucking him for a few seconds, then pulls out and strokes himself over him, adding to Austin’s mess. He cums so hard it hurts a little, stomach muscles tense and thighs cramping from exertion. He holds the pose for a moment as he collects himself, then gently sets Austin’s leg down and sets off in search of something to clean with.

Austin takes deep breaths as he recovers, hand over his face. He pushes his wild hair out of his eyes and looks up in time to see Jeff returning with a washcloth.

“You’re amazing,” he says. Jeff smiles, almost as warm as the cloth he’s using to clean him off. Austin feels... great. Dizzyingly great. He sits up as best he can with his still-wobbly arms and kisses Jeff, grinning at the feeling of the other boy’s hand coming up and cupping his cheek.

“Do you want any of your clothes back?” Jeff asks. He reaches down and picks up his own underwear. Austin shakes his head and tries to pull Jeff down with him.

“Don’t get dressed,” he whines, “lay naked with me.”

“Yeah? You want my limp dick against your back all night?” Jeff laughs, dropping the article.

“Against my back? So you’re gonna spoon me?” Austin grins. “Today just keeps getting better and better.”

He lifts the blanket and both of them get underneath. Jeff wraps his arms around Austin’s waist and leans forward to press a soft kiss to his cheek before settling down. The two doze off soon after, lulled by warmth and comfort.

  

And that brings Austin back to here, now, with Jeff’s definitely-not-limp dick pressed against his back. At this point he has two options: go back to sleep, or see how badly he can embarrass him by waking him up and pointing it out.

Time for round two, he decides, turning over.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t look at me like that


End file.
